Her
by StoriesOfFiction
Summary: First fanfiction, please comment if you think there's a way to improve it, not sure how long it will be, making it up as I go.
1. Chapter 1

Again, they were running. Yaz knew that she would never grow tired of it all: the adrenaline, the adventure, The Doctor. She didn't know what she would do if she ever had to go back to her old life. Eventually, they came to a halt. "I think we lost it" said The Doctor, struggling for breath. "What was that thing anyway?" asked Ryan. "Uhhh, not sure. Never mind, it's gone now. Come on everyone, back in the TARDIS." The four turned towards the TARDIS and walked in while trying to catch their breaths.

"So, what now?" The Doctor said, leaning against the TARDIS console. "How about lunch at the first ever moon restaurant's grand opening? I'll book us a table in one of the anti-grav rooms!" Yaz loved how childish The Doctor could be sometimes. "Uh, maybe not anti-grav, not after last time" said Ryan. "But it was fun!" "For you maybe, but it wasn't for us." "Fine. I'll book a regular table." The others nodded in agreement.

Once they arrived at the restaurant and got themselves seated, they looked out of the window and saw the earth in the distance. "Isn't the moon brilliant?!" said The Doctor. "Once, these big space rhinoceros things called Judoon transported an entire hospital here and we all ran out of oxygen and a blood-sucking alien drank all my blood through a straw!" They all stared at The Doctor, unsure about whether she was telling the truth. "Are you sure 'brilliant' is the right word to describe that?" "It _was_ brilliant, that's where I met…" All of a sudden a sad look came over her face. "Met who?" asked Yaz. "Never mind. Anyway, let's get some food!" said The Doctor as she smiled sadly at Yaz.

Back in the TARDIS, Graham and Ryan told The Doctor that they wanted to go home for a bit. "Not for long, just a day or two. Catch up with some family and stuff you know?" "Sure, that's fine," said The Doctor, "I'll drop you there now. What about you Yaz? Do you want to go home for a bit too?" "No thanks, I'm good for now." "You sure?" "Yeah." "Ok, let's go then, back to Ryan and Graham's house!"

The Doctor dropped off Ryan and Graham at their house, and then turned to Yaz. "So, what do you want to do? If you want, we can just skip ahead to a few days' time and pick those two up again." "No, let's go and do something, just us two." The Doctor smiled, "sounds great" she said. She hoped Yaz wouldn't notice the faint blush crawling up her cheeks. She didn't know that Yaz was hoping The Doctor wouldn't notice hers. "Anyway," said The Doctor, "where should we go?" "I don't know." Said Yaz. "You choose. Surprise me!" "Ok, I know where we could go!" The Doctor began to run around the TARDIS, pulling levers and pressing buttons. Yaz loved watching The Doctor drive the TARDIS. "We're here!" said The Doctor.

Yaz stepped out of the TARDIS and gasped. "You like it?" asked The Doctor, stepping out from the TARDIS behind her. "It's beautiful." Said Yaz. The Doctor had taken them to a beach . The sun was changing colour and reflecting rainbows across the sea and the sky. "Glad you like it" said The Doctor. Yaz turned and smiled at The Doctor. "Where are we?" "A faraway planet, hundreds of galaxies away from Earth. It's the year 17,491 here, I think. This is a natural phenomenon, happens every 648 years. "Doctor?" "Yeah?" "If this only happens every 648 years, why is no one here to see it?" "This planet was abandoned not so long ago, no one really know why. Oh look, there's a restaurant over there. Shall we get a drink?" They turned around and walked towards the restaurant.

The Doctor poured two glasses of a purple liquid. "It's like wine, but stronger." "You'd better not be trying to get me drunk!" Yaz joked.

The Doctor had almost finished her second glass, but Yaz was only halfway through her first. "Yaz?" "Yes Doctor?" The Doctor started to giggle drunkenly. "You're very pretty." Yaz paused. She blushed uncontrollably. "What?" "I said you're very pretty." "Well, you're very drunk." "I'm not _that_ drunk." "Yes you are. Come on, maybe we should go back to the TARDIS and go to pick up the others." "It's a time machine Yaz. We can stay here for as long as we like, you and me." "Doctor, come on, you're really drunk." "Please Yaz, let's just stay a tiny bit longer." Yaz couldn't resist The Doctor's smile. "Fine. But once I finish my drink, we're leaving." "Yaaay!" The Doctor knew that in the morning she would regret it if she got too drunk and did something stupid, but for now, she just wanted to enjoy this time with Yaz. She stood up and almost immediately fell over. Luckily, Yaz caught her before she hit the floor. "Hey hey, come on Doctor. I think that's enough alcohol for now." She put her arm around the doctor and walked her back to the TARDIS. The doors opened by themselves, and closed behind her. Yaz realised that she had no idea where The Doctor's room was, if she even had one, so she walked The Doctor back to her own room instead. The Doctor sat down on Yaz's bed. "I'm not tired" she mumbled. "Shh," said Yaz, "just lie down." In a few seconds The Doctor had drifted off to sleep. Yaz now had nowhere to go, so she sat on the edge of the bed and waited for The Doctor to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since The Doctor and Yaz had gone to the abandoned planet. Yaz assumed The Doctor didn't remember anything she had said that night, and she had been very drunk anyway, so Yaz chose not to bring it up. Lost in thought, she didn't notice The Doctor's footsteps entering the console room until she heard her name. "Yaz. Yaz?"

"Huh? Oh. Uh, hi Doctor. Everything alright?"

"Yeah. I was thinking we should maybe go and pick up Ryan and Graham. If that's alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine" Yaz replied, although she was secretly wishing her and The Doctor could spend more time together, she still loved her friends and was excited to see them again.

They arrived back on Earth and picked up the other two. "So, what did you two do while we were gone?" Ryan asked. Both Yaz and The Doctor hesitated for a moment. They didn't want to tell them that they had gotten drunk, so The Doctor stepped in with a lie. "We didn't. We just skipped ahead a few days and then came to pick you both up."

"Yeah," said Yaz, "that's it."

"Fair enough" said Graham. "So, where are we going next?"

The Doctor grinned and pulled a lever on the console. The TARDIS landed with a jolt, and everyone fell to the floor. "Oops!" said The Doctor. "Sorry about that guys."

"It's okay" said Yaz, pushing herself up from the floor. The Doctor stood up and looked over to where Ryan and Graham were lying on the floor. "Come on you two, off we go" she said.

They stepped out of the TARDIS door and looked at their surroundings. Lasers were being fired all around, and ships were flying frantically in the sky."Doctor, this appears to be a battlefield" said Graham. "Uh, yeah. It does, doesn't it" The Doctor replied. "Are you sure this is where you meant to bring us?" asked Ryan. "Yes. Well… sort of. No. Anyway, never mind. I'm sure I'll get it right next time. Back in the TARDIS!"

The four of them turned around just in time to see the TARDIS door slam shut. "Oh, right. I guess that's not an option then. Sorry you three, she can be very temperamental sometimes."

"What are we supposed to do now?" asked Ryan.

"Well. We have two choices. Stay in the TARDIS force field until the door opens again, or we could go and explore whatever's happening to see what this fighting is all about." She turned to face Yaz. "What do you think? Explore?" she said with a smile. "Definitely." Yaz replied.

"Wait!" shouted Graham, as the two ran off. "Are you mad? We can't just walk into the middle of a battlefield!" He sighed, and him and Ryan began to run after them.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor could hardly hear the sounds of the weapons being fired across the battlefield, as she ran with the wind blowing through her hair and with three of her favourite people by her side. Of course, when she said they were going to explore the war, what she meant was that they were going to end the war. Running through the battlefield started to give her flashbacks of the horror that was the Time War. As all the memories she had tried so long to keep out of her head came flooding back, she didn't realise that she had stopped in the middle of the battlefield. Yaz began to worry as she saw The Doctor had stopped running. All of a sudden, she saw a laser beam shooting across the sky. "Doctor, watch out!" she screamed, as she pulled The Doctor out of the way. They both fell onto the ground, and the Doctor abruptly came back to reality. '

"Yaz, are you alright?" she asked, the panic rising in her voice. "I'm fine. How about you? Did the blast hit you at all?"

"Don't think so" she replied. "Thank you for saving me, you could have gotten killed." She smiled weakly at Yaz. They both turned their heads as they saw Ryan and Graham running towards them. "Are you two ok?" said Ryan, Graham behind him trying to catch his breath. "Yeah, we're both fine" Yaz replied.

Ryan and Graham helped the other two up off the floor. "We should probably keep on running," The Doctor said, "before that happens again."

The four of them turned around and froze. There were several aliens in battle suits standing in a circle around them and pointing huge guns in their faces. "Come with us." The alien who had spoken had an almost robotic voice. "I think we should do what it says" The Doctor said to the others. They walked away with the aliens, who moved in a robotic way too, and The Doctor realised that they must be very powerful, since no one was trying to shoot them. They were lead into a dark, damp cave, and could hear their footsteps echoing through the long tunnel. The Doctor turned to her right and whispered to Yaz. "I'm so sorry I got us into this mess. I will do everything I can to sort it out. It's my fault we're here, and I'll get us back, I promise."

"It's fine Doctor, honestly. You can't blame yourself, it's not your fault." she replied. The Doctor sighed. "Hmm, maybe. But we're still here, and I don't know what's going to happen."

Yaz held The Doctor's hand to try and comfort her. This made The Doctor look up sharply, but once she realised who was holding her hand she relaxed. Both of them were glad for the darkness since red was creeping up their cheeks. "Listen Doctor, none of us blame you for any of what's happening. Besides, we always get out of things, it'll be the same this time. Don't worry about it." While Yaz was trying to comfort The Doctor, she was also trying to tell herself that it would all be ok.

Finally, they came to a stop. They were in a large room with dim orange lights. "Stay." The alien demanded. "Where are we?" asked The Doctor. "Why are we here?"

"Stay." the alien repeated. It walked out of the room and all the other aliens followed it. The four could hear their footsteps gradually getting quieter as they left the cave. "What should we do now?" asked Graham. "I don't know," The Doctor replied, "I guess we just have to stay here."

"What were those aliens? They were like robots." Yaz said. "Except they're not robots." The Doctor said. "My sonic registered them all as life forms. I'll have to scan them again to see exactly what they are."

"Identify yourselves." A voice echoed around the room. It sounded exactly like the alien before had, but it was nowhere to be seen. "Who are you? Why are we here? Let us go." The Doctor shouted.

"Identify yourselves."

"No. Tell us who you are, and why we're here."

"You dared to disrupt the conquest of the Cybermen. Identify yourselves or you will be deleted."

"This isn't a war, it's an invasion. That's why no one was shooting at you. You're the ones killing everyone." The Doctor said in realisation. "But that makes no sense. Those aliens from earlier, they weren't humans turned into Cybermen. Since when did the Cybermen upgrade other species?"

"We wanted to experiment. The human species is weak, we needed stronger soldiers. So we invaded other worlds make them. Identify yourselves. How do you have such knowledge of the Cybermen?"

"You invaded entire planets just to make better robots?"

"IDENTIFY YOURSELVES."

"What if I don't want to."

"Then you will be deleted."

"Oh, right. Fine then. I'm The Doctor, remember me? I'm the one who's going to stop you."

"The Doctor will be deleted. The Cybermen are unstoppable"

"Ha! Now, that's where you're wrong." She turned towards the other three.

"Get ready to run."


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor stretched her arm into the air, sonic in hand, and sparks began to fly around. "I said run!" she screamed. The four of them turned and sprinted to the exit. They made their way back to the TARDIS. Once they arrived, they watched the laser beams bouncing off the force field. The Doctor tried the TARDIS door once again. "Ughh, it won't budge. At least she let us into the force field."

"Right, so we either have to go back out there where we'll probably get killed, or stay here and eventually die of starvation. Great." Said Graham. "Hey, be optimistic Graham!" The doctor replied, but Yaz could hear a hint of fear in her usually cheery voice. The Cybermen continued to shoot at the four, and The Doctor began to worry about how much more the force field could withstand. It turned out Yaz was thinking the same thing. "Doctor?" she asked. "How strong is this force field?"

Not wanting to worry her even more, she replied with "don't worry, it's practically invincible."

"Ok, so what do we do in the meantime?"

"I.. I don't know." The Doctor admitted. "I don't know how to get us out of here, I don't know how to get the TARDIS door open again, and I don't know if we're going to get out of here alive. If we go back there, they'll kill you three, and turn me into a Cyberman. We can't stay here forever though, we're going to have to make a group decision. So, what will it be?"

"I think we need to go back out there. There isn't a way for us to stop what's happening from here, we might as well try. At least then if we die, it'll be doing what's right." Yaz said.

"Absolutely Yaz. I love your attitude to life." If it weren't for the urgency of the situation, Yaz would have blushed madly at this. "So," The Doctor continued, "do you two agree?" She turned to Ryan and Graham. "Yeah." They both replied. "Well then," said The Doctor, "so be it. Let's go."

The four of them ran back out into the shooting, frantically dodging the laser beams. They made their way back into the cave, and through the winding tunnels back to the control room. The Cybermen would surely be there soon, and they had to be fast. The Doctor began to tear wires out of walls, trying to make sense of the place. "Aha!" she shouted. She pointed her sonic towards a wall and a portal appeared. "Quick, through here."

The three humans ran through the portal, with The Doctor following behind them before closing it up. They arrived in a huge spaceship, with rows of Cybermen staring right at them.


	5. Chapter 5

The four travellers stood frozen for what seemed like forever, until The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't worry," she said, "these are just the armour of the Cybermen. The weapons and the technology, just waiting for the bodies to fill them. We're safe. For now." The Doctor glanced over at Yaz, and she knew they were both thinking the same thing. If these were the Cyber bodies, where were the men? She had lost so much to these evil creatures, she couldn't bear to lose any more. "Come on. This way." The Doctor ran down a hallway and the others followed.

If those Cybermen haven't been 'upgraded' yet, the aliens must still be somewhere on this ship. But they won't be them for much longer. We have to save them, before it's too late."

"Doctor, what about the ones who are already Cybermen?" Yaz asked. "Can't we save them too?"

"I'm sorry Yaz," she replied, "but the people they once were, they aren't alive any more."

They eventually reached what looked like the engine room of the ship. They could hear machinery and screams in the distance. The four of them knew that this was the 'upgrading' taking place, but none of them wanted to be the one to say it. "Quickly, come on," said The Doctor, "before it's too late."

She ran around the software in a way that reminded Yaz of The Doctor at the TARDIS console, just a lot less cheerful. The three of them watched and felt a little helpless. "Doctor?" Ryan asked. She didn't answer, so he carried on. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"No." The Doctor replied. "Sorry, but I have to do this." Yaz hated seeing The Doctor like this, but she knew she just had to leave her alone for now. The Doctor spun round and froze for a fraction of a second as she saw a tear running down Yaz'z cheek, before turning back to continue her work.

Eventually, they heard a triumphant shout from The Doctor, and looked up to see a grin on her face. "What?" asked Yaz. "I've got it." The Doctor replied. "I did it. I've frozen all the machinery on this ship. The backup generator will keep the engine going, but the Cybermen should stop, as well as the 'upgrading' that's creating these… these monsters. It won't last long though. Come on, we have to get everyone out of here."

They all turned and ran through the seemingly endless maze of corridors until they finally reached the other aliens. The four travellers started to help all of the remaining aliens out off the ship, as the Cybermen began to restart. "We have to be quick!" The Doctor shouted. A few minutes later the room was empty other than the Cybermen, The Doctor and her friends.

"Well then, now that all of those other aliens are safe, we can go now. Right?" Graham asked hopefully. The Doctor continued to rush around the room with her sonic and ignored his question. "We _are_ going to leave now, right Doctor?" he asked again, but she still didn't answer. "Doctor, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it ovious?" she replied with a grin. "I'm restarting the Cybermen."


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi everyone. Sorry, it's been a while since the last chapter, but I've been dealing with some personal stuff and mental health and binge-watching Doctor Who and Torchwood hoping it would make the time until Series 12 pass quicker. But it didn't and S12 is here now and I have no excuse, so I felt like doing something slightly more productive and I'm going to try to carry on with this story. I still have no idea where this storyline is going, but let's hope it turns out well._

:)

….

"What do you mean you're restarting the Cybermen?!" screamed Ryan.

"Well, I'm turning them off and on again!"

"Doctor they're not just random computers in an office. They'll kill us the moment they wake up."

"Don't be ridiculous. I would never put us in grave danger."

Graham cut in, "Doc. That is literally the definition of travelling with you."

Yaz had stayed silent, trying to comprehend how they could possibly get out of here alive.

Graham seemed to be having the exact same thought as her, as he said "why can't we just get out now? Leave all of the Cybermen here until we get out?"

The Doctor paused for a moment, her eyes full of pain. Yaz thought she must have been reliving something awful. Perhaps the same thing that had stopped her earlier. She realised had been staring at the Doctor and looked away quickly. She hated when the Doctor was like this, but Yaz knew she couldn't change anything about it. The Doctor had been around for so long and Yaz would probably only ever learn about a fraction of her life. It still hurt though, seeing the Doctor in so much pain and not being able to do a single thing to help.

"We just can't." was the quiet reply that came from the Doctor.

Before long they heard the Cybermen heading down the corridor, and the four of them turned their heads towards the door.

"You three should get back to the TARDIS. This place isn't safe, I'll get to you once I'm done here."

Graham looked back at the Doctor. "Doc, don't be ridiculous. None of the adventures we go on are safe. We've almost died more times than I can count, you seriously think we're going to leave you and go to the TARDIS just because it's not safe."

"Graham. Just go. All of you. This is my fight to fight. I'll be back soon ok. Just lock the doors and wait."

Yaz., who still hadn't spoken, looked at the Doctor sadly, before standing up and walking over to the door. The other two hesitated but then followed her and they all walked out, leaving the Doctor alone. Yaz forced herself not to look back as she walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello again, sorry the chapters have been so short, this one should be longer._

:)

….

Once the three friends arrived safely inside the TARDIS, Yaz ran off to her room. Ryan looked at her in confusion.

"Should we go after her?" he asked Graham.

"No. Let's just give her some peace for a bit."

Ryan nodded. The pair decided to stay in the console room together drinking tea, as they knew they would worry much more about the Doctor's current situation if they were left alone to dwell on their thoughts. Panicking wasn't going to help anybody.

Over in the other side of the TARDIS, Yaz slammed her door shut. She screamed in frustration and grabbed the first thing her hand could find before throwing it across to the other side of the room in her rage. After a moment she sunk to the floor and began sobbing. She shouldn't have let the Doctor stay there alone. She should have said something. If anything happened now it would all be her fault. Deep down Yaz knew this wasn't true, but that didn't stop the anxiety from spiralling and taking over her thoughts. For all she knew, the Doctor could be dead by now. Yaz jumped up and dried her tears as she realised she could easily check if the Doctor was ok.

She scrambled to her feet and rushed out of the door all the way to the console room where she found the other two. Graham and Ryan could see she had been crying, but didn't comment on it, and Yaz barely even acknowledged them as she ran up to one of the screens. The TARDIS had already linked the cameras to the screen, and Yaz smiled a little as she saw the Doctor was still alive. While it could be irritating at times, she loved that stubborn ship. The telepathic links had turned out to have a few perks. Her joy quickly morphed into fear as she realised the Doctor was still in danger and there was nothing she could do.

As she looked over at Graham and Ryan, she sensed they were going to ask her what was wrong soon, so she hastily got up and made her way back to her room, and was glad to see that the CCTV was now linked to the small TV in there.

After what felt like hours of trying to relax as well as glancing up at the grainy image of the Doctor on the screen every five seconds to check she was still alive, the TARDIS doors finally swung open. Yaz ran down the corridor before stopping halfway, realising how desperate she would seem if she was sprinting straight up to the Doctor the moment she appeared, and slowed herself down to a fast walk.

By the time she reached the console room, the Doctor had already greeted Ryan and Graham and had a short chat, so the two men walked off to the kitchen, assuming Yaz and the Doctor would need a little time to talk about whatever was going on with Yaz.

The two hugged tightly, and then the Doctor pulled back and looked into Yaz's eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Um, yeah of course, why wouldn't I be? You're the one who could've just died."

"Ok. I'll come and find you a bit later then we can talk. If you want to" the Doctor replied with a small smile but sad eyes. She could see her friend wasn't going to talk with her right now.

Yaz just gave a little nod, and went off back down the corridor. She had been planning on going straight back to her room, but she passed the library on the way and decided to go there instead. She used to love spending time in there when she was first on the TARDIS, especially in the middle of the night when she couldn't sleep, but she just hadn't had the time recently.

A few hours later the Doctor came into the room, and found Yaz curled up on a sofa, reading. At least she looked a little less sad than she had earlier. She stood hesitantly in the doorway, not sure if she should disturb her or not. She eventually decided she had to speak to her, there had clearly been something up with Yaz earlier.

She stepped a little further into the room and cleared her throat. Yaz spun round at the sudden noise, and saw the Doctor standing there.

"Hi Yaz, I was just wondering if you, uh, still wanted to talk. You know, about, um, the stuff earlier. No worries if not though, I can go if you want, I shouldn't have disturbed you, I'm sorry I'll leave now if you'd like." The Doctor was growing more and more flustered by the second, and Yaz knew she'd have to get her to stop or she'd be rambling on forever.

"Yeah, that's fine. We can talk. What did you want to talk about?" Yaz already knew the answer to that question before it even left her mouth, but asked it anyway, perhaps in the hope the Doctor would say something completely different. Which she didn't.

"Um, on the ship earlier, was something wrong? You stopped talking and you were really distant, like you'd just zoned out or something. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright. Because then you walked off without a word and you barely spoke to me earlier. I'm just worried something's wrong. You would tell me if someone had done something to you, right?"

"It's nothing, honestly. And of course I'd tell you if it was something big. I was just… I was just worried about you. You say I looked distant, you should have seen yourself. Those things have a lot to do with your past, don't they?"

"I guess. It's nothing you lot need to worry about."

"Telling me not to worry about you won't stop me worrying about you."

The Doctor gave Yaz a small smile, but her eyes were filled with sadness.

"It was a long time ago. I was only about 1000 years old at the time."

Yaz chuckled to herself a little. Only the Doctor could follow the word 'only' with the words '1000 years old'.

The Doctor decided the conversion probably wouldn't get much further with both of them being in such sad states, especially since both their eyes were beginning to fill with tears, ready to fall.

"I'll come find you tomorrow. We can find something to keep Ryan and Graham busy for a bit so that we can talk. Properly."

With that, the Doctor turned back and walked down the corridor, her footsteps slowly fading away.


	8. Chapter 8

_Trying to make the most of having no writers block for as long as it lasts, so sort for having absolutely no kind of schedule for this thing._

:)

….

The Doctor re-entered the console room where Graham and Ryan were waiting.

They both jumped up, worried about their friend.

"Is she ok?" "What's wrong?" "What's going on with Yaz?" "Doctor?"

"Nothing" she replied. "She's fine, I think she just needs a little time."

She walked over to the console and began messing with the controls. They all knew she wasn't actually fixing anything, just trying to find a distraction, but none of them said anything.

That night all the others went to bed, and the Doctor was left wandering around the corridors of the TARDIS. She stopped in front of the library, and decided she would go in and find a good book to read. After all, she had nothing to do until everyone else woke up in the morning. As she walked in, she noticed a figure moving around behind one of the shelves.

"Yaz?" she called out. "Is that you?"

Yaz emerged from behind the rows of books. "Oh, hi Doctor. Didn't see you there. What're you doing here?"

"What am I doing? Yaz why aren't you asleep? It's like, 2 in the morning."

"I'm not tired." This would have been far more believable had she not yawned immediately afterwards.

"You're clearly tired Yaz, why don't you go to bed?"

"Nah, honestly Doctor, I'm fine. I like it in here anyway."

"Ok then, but you still need to sleep. I swear this sofa used to be a sofabed. Oh well, you'll just have to sleep on it normally."

The Doctor jumped onto the sofa and lay across the cushions. She reached into a nearby box and pulled out a bundle of fluffy blankets.

"Come on then, you getting in?"

"What?"

"You need to sleep. What if we get chased by a monster in the morning or something? You can't be running for your life half asleep!"

Yaz giggled. "I guess you have a point." She lay down next to the Doctor and they snuggled up together because of the lack of space on the small sofa. That's what Yaz told herself anyway.

"Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we just, I don't know, not go on any more adventures for a few days?"

"Why not?"

"I just feel a bit worn out, that's all."

"That's ok. We'll just chill in the TARDIS for a bit, until you feel up to it."

They lay there in silence for a few minutes, until Yaz spoke again.

"I know you said it was going to be dangerous, and I was prepared for that, but I never thought it would be you who was in the most danger. I've always trusted you to save me if I'm in danger, but when it was you who needed saving I had no idea what to do. I could see the hurt in your eyes earlier, and it makes me sad that there's nothing I can do to help you."

The Doctor turned her head to look into Yaz's eyes.

"Yaz, don't you understand? Just you all being with me helps me. I've spiralled awfully at times when I've been alone, so when you're here for me, that's saving me." She turned back and hugged Yaz even tighter. "And as for danger, that's been a big part of my life for as long as I can remember. And I've been around for a long time. I can keep myself safe, and I'll be sure to make a special effort to stay alive for you lot."

The two grinned at eachother, and held eachother tightly until they fell asleep in that positioning, both giving the other comfort and reassurance.


End file.
